Pyra
Pyra (Japanese: , Homura) is the heroine of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is a Special Legendary Blade who grants tremendous fire-elemental power to her Driver, Rex. As a Blade, she is immortal and has the ability to recover from injuries quickly; however, she will die if the Core Crystal on her chest is destroyed, or when Rex dies. Pyra and Rex embark on a journey to search for Elysium, and Rex is devoted to protecting her. Pyra was designed by Masatsugu Saitō, the lead character designer for the game. Appearance Pyra has short neck reach red hair, green eyes and fair skin. She wears red battle armor with a tiara. Personality Despite being known as one of the most dangerous Blade in history, Pyra is a kind-hearted, soft spoken young girl who desires to have peace among Blade and Drivers. Despite being gentle person around people, she is not afraid to fight people and will do so when people she cares for needs her help. Despite her bright smile, Pyra is very doubtful of her worth and still feels guilty from her past mistakes. Story Pyra is also known as the Aegis, the legendary Blade with an emerald Core Crystal. She is sought by multiple people, such as Bana, the Chairman of the Argentum Trade Guild, and the organization known as Torna. As the Aegis, Pyra can transform into her alternate form, Mythra; both are incarnations of the same Aegis blade. As revealed by the Architect, her true name is Pneuma. Abilities Statistics These stats correspond to Pyra wielding the Primitive Sword with no Aux Cores or Affinity Chart rewards. Specials * Lv. 1 - Flame Nova - Absorb ether from the air and transform it into fighting spirit. * Lv. 2 - Prominence Revolt - Pillars of fire erupt from beneath all enemies. * Lv. 3 - Blazing End - Concentrate attack on a single enemy, incinerating them. * Lv. 4 - Burning Sword - Cleave the enemy with a giant sword of flame that detonates on impact Blade Arts * Accuracy Up - Increases accuracy * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next Driver Art Battle Skills * Purifying Flames - Special has 5% to 15% to chance to defeat non-boss enemies up to 20% HP. * Resplendence - Increases Blade Combo damage by 24% to 72%. * Flaming Edge - Increases critical damage by 10% to 50%. Field Skills * Fire Mastery - Lv. 3 * Focus - Lv. 3 * Cooking - Lv. 3 Cooking Pyra can cook at Tora's House and later Corinne's House. Initially Pyra only knows how to cook Glitterbake, Hot Moonbeam Salad, and Meatball Pot-au-Feu. She can learn additional recipes by purchasing them from Informants or completing Quests. Pyra's cooking skill eventually allows her to prepare: * Glitterbake * Hot Moonbeam Salad * Meatball Pot-au-Feu * Tricolor Bowl * Addam's Supercakes * Pan-Fried Tartari * Roast Meat Tagliata * Sunshine Pie * Acqua Pearl Pazza * Pyra's Baked Redfish (DLC) Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Veggies, Literature * Pouch items: Jenerossi Tea (Drinks), Woodgrain Alphorn (Instruments) Affinity Chart Etymology The word Pyra comes from the Ancient Greek, which stands for "flame colored" or "red fire". Her Japanese name, Homura comes from ( ) meaning "flame". Trivia * HOMURA is a Skell Weapon in Xenoblade Chronicles X. * The blue-green core on her chest shares some resemblance to the Lifeholds from Xenoblade Chronicles X. ** This is the mark of the Aegis and Mythra also has the core on her chest. ** This shares some resemblance to the Zohar from Xenogears and Xenosaga. * The USB Deluxe Edition of the Xenoblade 2 Original Soundtrack is a USB stick shaped like a golden Core Crystal with the inscription Pneuma (Ancient Greek: πνεῦμα) on it. Merchandise Nintendo has announced a Pyra figure made into a 1/7 scale by Good Smile Company. The figure is approximately 210mm in height, and is based on a concept art designed by Masatsugu Saito. It will be released on December 2018 for ¥18,333. Gallery XC2 Pyra artwork.png|Pyra XC2-Pyra-concept-art.jpg|Conceptual artwork of Pyra XC2-Pyra-facial-expressions-artwork.jpg|Pyra's facial expressions XC2-Rex-and-Pyra.jpg|Rex and Pyra XC2-005.png|Pyra Gormotti Pyra.PNG|Pyra wearing a Gormotti outfit as a disguise XC2-Pyra-selection.jpg|Rex driving Pyra then... XC2-Mythra-selection.jpg|switching to Mythra XC2-011.png|Pyra and Rex XC2-012.png|Conceptual artwork XC2-014.png|Pyra and Rex Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-2.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-3.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-4.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-5.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-6.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-7.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-8.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-9.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-10.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-11.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-12.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-13.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure Pyra and Mythra figure note17 img05.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra and Mythra figures XC2-Pyra-and-Mythra-figures.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra and Mythra figures XC2-Pyra-and-Mythra-figures-2.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra and Mythra figures External Links * Production note about the Pyra figure on the official Japanese website * Pyra figure on the official Good Smile Company website fr:Homura es:Homura Category:Blades Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Pyra Category:XC2 Characters Category:Pages with incomplete affinity chart